


隐形人

by Zzzzzy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Invisibility, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzzzzy/pseuds/Zzzzzy
Summary: 第一篇vd隐形哥透蛋第二篇nd隐形崽透叔文笔超烂小心食用(｡ ́︿ ̀｡)
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 看了《隐形人》之后，觉得片里那段打戏好涩好涩，立马代入了（喂！） 第一次试着写文，完全写不出设定的万分之一涩情555

但丁第一次在事务所“看见”维吉尔。  
可他什么都没看见。  
他试着去反抗，尽管他除了呼吸困难什么都没有感觉到。硬要说的话，他倒是感觉到了一丝破碎的、来自于已逝之人的魔力。

这怎么可能  
他下意识伸出手要把缠绕在脖子上的魔物狠狠拽下，直到他确确实实摸到掐住他脖子的那只手。  
“…V…Vergil…？”他朝着空气发问，感受到脖子上的力道逐渐放松，但丁以为自己终于攒够运气可以见到自家倒霉老哥的鬼魂了，他叹出一口气，难得的沉默起来。这个时候应该先问候，还是先告别呢。  
可是下一秒他就狠狠摔出去，把身后的柜子砸成破烂，灰尘细细的落到地上。  
但丁警觉地摸上后背的叛逆，“到底是谁”，黑檀木被他紧紧握在手上，指着面前的空气。也就一瞬间的功夫，刚落下地静置着的灰尘略微地扬了起来，幅度很小。

一个鞋印。  
地上尘土蔓延出的脚印也滋生了紧张的情绪，但丁甚至自己都没有察觉到他拿枪的手在颤抖。但那家伙却注意到了。  
“别怕”那个东西说。  
战斗时永远不要愣神，这是他无数次与自己的半身拼上性命共斗时得出的经验。  
可那东西连声音都和自己已经死去的哥哥如出一辙，接着他看到了风的流动，还有已经飞出去的枪，最后才察觉到手臂上传来的钝痛。  
又是呼吸不畅的感觉。也许在这之前他又被猛踹了小腹，这让他现在整个人迷迷糊糊，所以他又被掐着喉咙，这次更过分，脖子上出现清晰的指印，力道大得让他的双脚缓缓离开地面。  
远远看过去，只得看到一个悬浮在空中的红色身影在踢蹬着周围的空气，像一只大号的红色晴天娃娃。

这道红色身影就这样路过办公桌，直直的飘进了卫生间。  
“镜子…看…”那东西放下了但丁，任由他摔在角落里呼呼喘气也没有过来给予一点安抚，“…看…镜子…”似乎是怕但丁没有听见，那东西把这句话又重复了一遍。  
但丁甩了甩自己的头试图让氧气在内里流通一下，他逐渐恢复了力气。卫生间很小，在下一次涌上那种诡异触感时，但丁直愣愣的给了空气一拳，也许正中了那家伙的鼻梁骨，血液从面前喷涌出来，在空中划出一道弧形，一些溅上了镜子，几滴落到了地上，在白瓷砖上显得格外扎眼。

“你会后悔的”跟维吉尔有着一样嗓音、一样腔调的东西这样说道。  
果然，但丁发现自己的手被看不见的那东西压在墙上不能动了，地上的点点血滴被不知名的重量碾压，然后被抹开。透过镜子，但丁看到衣服出现不自然的褶皱，那压痕顺着胸口一路滑到下腹，最后在腰间狠狠掐了一把，逼出但丁一声喘息，“你吓到我了，怪物。”  
“…怪物？”话音刚落幻影剑就在他眼前浮现，危险地擦过他的喉结又转瞬即逝。但维吉尔本人显然不会只是特地拿出自己的招牌动作给但丁看一下那么简单，幻影剑毕竟是武器而不是兄弟相认的名片。  
等但丁发现自己的衣服被切开时内心还是相当不好受。维吉尔的出现除了唤起他情感上的苦闷也让他本来就不温饱的生活雪上加霜。

如果老哥想做的只是这个，那就来吧。但丁按下挑衅键，希望能多少弥补一下眼前的人。

维吉尔仍没有显现实体，因此但丁只看到自己被捏扁的奶头和裤裆支起的帐篷。  
肩膀突然传来一阵刺痛，但丁从镜子里看到那里被咬出一个牙印，渗出的血随着被舔舐的触感一同卷走。这太超过了，他咬着牙想。  
维吉尔倒是毫不在意，他一把就扯下了但丁的裤子，抬起弟弟的大腿开始做起了扩张。但丁本人着实感到一股快感从下身涌上眩晕了思考，但眼前空无一人的景象又让他觉得一阵恐惧。  
兄长透明的手指撑开窄窄的穴口，恶意的戳弄摩擦着弟弟的前列腺，让后者只能红着脸发出轻微的喘息，眼神乱飘却怎么样都无法摆脱自己身边无处不在的压迫感。  
眼前只有镜子，镜子映射出的身影只有泪眼婆娑的自己。

这让但丁想起无数个无数个冷得让人发颤的夜晚。他到现在还是很难接受维吉尔已经不在这世上的事实，思念和痛苦却如同约好似的一同接受了他，无边的泪潮和情潮无时无刻不在侵蚀着他脆弱的内里。每当他想到维吉尔都仿佛牵动了他所有的遗憾和无处安放的爱。  
幸运的是，双生子有着相同的容貌，只要但丁愿意，他可以把刘海抹上去假装是对方。这时只要照照镜子就可以见到哥哥的样子了，但丁知道这很幼稚，可是他没办法，他目前为止很需要这样幼稚的游戏来安抚自己  
残酷的同样也是这里，但丁不知从何时起害怕一切能照出人影的东西，看到自己的倒影只会让他一次又一次的想起已经不在的兄长。现在也一样，镜子里反衬出来的图景一点也不像是维吉尔在和他做爱，更像他以前一个人透过镜子抹起头发幻想着兄长的手指是如何把自己操到高潮的可笑自慰环节。  
这一下的想法刺痛到了但丁，他挣脱兄长有些分神的禁锢，又猛地推了一把眼前的空气，准备冲出卫生间却被自己的裤子狠狠绊了一下。太丢人了，传奇恶魔猎人自暴自弃的摔在地上恨不得砍个洞钻进去。任由维吉尔抓起他的脚把他拖回去，虽然他只看到了自己扬起的一只脚，还有脚踝处被压出一个环状的裤腿，就是没看到对方。不安的情绪又一次笼罩过来，他甩甩头，下意识的抓住了身边唯一能够到的东西。  
维吉尔看着但丁的手还扒拉着门框，心中燃起熊熊怒火，他虽然总是不讲道理的那位，却非常不容许他的所有物对自己有一丝忤逆，尤其是但丁。

维吉尔把他横着摁上洗手台，又恰好摸到弟弟的小玩具，一根粗大的蓝色假阴茎。他把但丁的裤子褪到脚踝，但丁面朝地板的姿势让他能把自己敏感的奶头好好的藏着，相应的，他也不得不撅起屁股好让自己不那么难受。  
诡异的画面再度出现，那根蓝色的假阴茎如此坦荡忽视着地心引力在空中上升，接着就毫不犹豫地操进了但丁的屁股。维吉尔的前戏还没有做到让但丁此刻能好受的地步，而在但丁还没来得及为此呻吟时屁股上就挨了一巴掌。  
“操”，他又挨了一巴掌，应激绞紧后穴不慎把假阴茎吐出一小截，维吉尔在把阴茎推回去的时候无意中按开了玩具上的某个开关，小东西这才开始好好干起本职工作卖力震动起来讨好着主人的身体。  
但丁试图扬起脑袋看一眼身后的情景，结果也只换来了压在他柔软发丝上的指印。

维吉尔大力揉捏着身下人的臀瓣，偶尔又给上一记掌掴，反反复复的折磨让但丁腿根发颤，维吉尔还时不时的把挤出来的假阴茎往深处顶，这恶劣游戏一直持续到玩具停电罢工，随后没多久，维吉尔暂未消退的的探索欲又给已经松了一口气的弟弟带来了新一轮的折磨。  
毕竟但丁之前也不知道原来魔力是可以驱动情趣用品的。  
所以他被突然震动得比原先凶猛好几倍的玩具直接给玩射了，射精的快感让他脑子一片空白，带着水汽的蓝眼睛失神好几秒。维吉尔又成了玩性大发的那个，他旋转着粗大的假阴茎，抵上敏感的前列腺快速抽插，但丁还没脱离眩晕的状态，无意识的被震出一连串呻吟，柔软的肠壁在这样的刺激下开始变得黏糊糊，分泌出透明的肠液，热情的以吮吸回应着玩具的抽插。维吉尔从洗手台捞起自己被玩傻的弟弟，两手分别拉开弟弟的大腿，但丁的上半身扎扎实实的靠在维吉尔身上，下身漏着水的阴茎和吞吐着玩具的后穴在镜子面前倒是一览无遗。

但丁最后还是没能夹住震动的那玩意儿，它被迫离开但丁温暖的肠肉带着一丝苦情摔向地板。这倒合了维吉尔的心意，正好他想把那碍事的东西拔出来换上自己的阴茎亲自去操他那不管什么年龄段都多汁可口的弟弟。  
此时但丁被高潮打飞的意识渐渐飞了回来，一回过神来就看见镜子里的自己以一种双腿保持M型的姿势悬浮在空中，穴口大张吞吐着什么可怕的性器。  
维吉尔就在这里，但丁终于意识到，即使他像个隐形人一样隐没于背景里。可是两边大腿上陷下去压的皮肤有些发红的指印是维吉尔的，屁股里顶着前列腺猛干的超大尺寸阴茎是维吉尔的，肩膀上新添的还在流血的牙印是维吉尔的，耳边均匀的吐息和轻轻呼唤但丁的声音还是维吉尔的。

维吉尔不在这里。维吉尔在这里。

“…停…嗯…”但丁又一次被操射了，他想要开口问什么，可维吉尔没给他这个机会，硕大的龟头一次又一次的研磨那一小块已经被撞得肿大的软肉，但丁觉得自己被不应期抛弃了一样，快感逐渐向上堆积，让他很长一段时间都停留在高潮的状态。维吉尔无比热衷在他紧绷的脖子上留下吻痕和牙印，但丁无力的捏起拳头蜷缩脚趾试图抵御快感，可是根本没用。他忽视维吉尔让他看镜子的哄骗紧紧地闭上眼睛，也没发现自己在流泪，直到看不见的维吉尔温柔的吻掉了它们。  
也许是错觉，这个维吉尔不像是他的维吉尔，他真的被肠壁里连绵不断的快感搅得迷糊了，感觉哪里不对劲但就凭他现在被高潮抢占的已经宕机很久大脑也想不出一个所以然。

分神时耳廓传来湿乎乎的触感，是维吉尔舔弄着他的耳朵，这可不得了，耳边充斥着的水声仿佛在宣告此时此刻这个即将奔向末日的世界只剩下他们俩了，所以现在就浪漫又寂寞的相爱吧。

维吉尔的精液多到溢出来，被刺激得第三次高潮的但丁猛的睁开眼睛，依旧没有看到维吉尔，倒是只看到自己的屁股滴出白色的液体，那尺寸可观的大家伙还堵在里头，精液却争先恐后的溢出来了

但丁腿上的压痕消失了，他终于被放下来踩到了地面，但腿根留下的红印还没有消失，不过也没人在乎这桩子事儿了。

他们在拥抱，他们在接吻。  
越吻越伤心，他想念他。

维吉尔似乎感受到了胞弟的情绪变化，索性把弟弟拉进了淋浴间，打开水闸，冰凉的水浇在两个人身上。在这凉得跟雨一样的水花里他终于看到了一个人形的轮廓，这让但丁哽住了，他不知道该问什么，就像一开始不知道该跟老哥说告别还是说你好一样，他也不知道现在是要说我爱你还是我恨你。

他们还是吻上了，但丁睁着眼睛看着那个诡异的 被水纹描绘出来的老哥，他突然希望那天的雨里，也能有一个属于维吉尔的轮廓。  
他想说，你好我恨你，又想说再见我爱你。  
结果他们只是在花洒下接吻，直到水里的轮廓淡去，再也拥抱不到温度。  
但丁最终什么也没说出口。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nd  
> 隐形崽透蛋 草 总感觉很ooc   
> 我觉得 崽于蛋来说也很重要 就像不要问小朋友更喜欢爸爸还是妈妈  
> 也不要问妈咪爱爸爸多还是爱崽崽多（你够了啊

那是尼禄最后一次在佛杜纳遇见但丁。  
离别的最后一天晚上，但丁睡在本该是尼禄的小房间里愣神。  
暖黄色的灯光布满了整个房间，他盯着有些斑驳的天花板，床单被套里裹着男孩身上的气息，闻起来像是太阳。但丁很久没有这样的体验了。这样的味道拉拽着他的意识，让他难得的放松起来。

尼禄进屋的声音很轻，尽管他之后就得叫醒但丁。魔力的波动或是别的什么让他整个人变得透明起来，像一个隐形人。  
卧室的门轻轻打开又轻轻合上，只听到吱呀一声，接着是离床越来越近的脚步声。尼禄对自己现在的模样感到非常奇怪，他想问问眼前这个经验丰富的恶魔猎人是否能给出解决的办法。结果现在但丁在睡觉，他也只是在看但丁睡觉。  
橘色的光照在但丁的脸上，让他的面部轮廓看起来异常柔和，像一位…母亲。尼禄被自己的想法吓得后退了一步，差点就跌到地上，之后又没能忍住凑上前去帮但丁把他落下的发丝别到耳后。  
但丁呢喃着，握住尼禄的手腕，把他整个人拉到了床上。尼禄这时反倒庆幸自己处于无色状态了，现在他红得跟番茄一样的脸只会被老男人无情嘲笑。  
可是但丁又怎么知道眼前的人就是他？  
他被摁在床上，床垫陷出一个人形告示着一个精神小伙正躺在上面。裤子上传来手指的触感，他支起上身，手肘把床垫压出一个更深的凹陷，眼前的但丁正跪坐在地上摸索着他自己都看不到的裤拉链，他成功了，并且立马对裤子里半勃的小尼禄打了一个亲密的招呼。  
尼禄看不见自己的老二，只看到但丁的手圈成环状上下撸动，像是在给同行示范如何榨取男人精液的传奇魅魔。但丁灵巧的用拇指刮擦他的马眼，使他发出一声呜咽，也许是他的错觉，但丁的动作顿了一下，“是尼禄呀”，他说，就好像刚才错把透明的尼禄崽当成了别人。  
这样的小插曲并没有引起很大的反响，而且之后但丁就开始用另一手轻轻的揉弄他的囊袋，天知道但丁是怎么找到的，他除了但丁布满情欲的脸什么也看不见，被叔叔玩弄于股掌之间的不满让他微微抬起脚踩上但丁的肩膀，试图把埋在自己裤裆勤恳工作的但丁推得远远的。他看到那件柔软的红色外套上出现一点点褶皱，像是什么小动物在雪地上路过留下的一只爪印。他为这个联想皱了皱鼻子，正准备下一脚发力踹开这老男人时又被他趁虚吞入了整个阴茎。  
尼禄觉得自己脸颊发烫，这对长大于佛杜纳的保守男孩来说过于刺激了，但丁那张只会讲讨厌俏皮话的嘴此刻卖力舔弄讨好着自己老二的技巧堪称一绝，无遮挡目睹这一切是如何操作的更是让尼禄已经过热的脑袋冒起烟来。

但丁把阴茎从嘴里抽出来，像猫儿一样伸出舌尖轻舔着冠状沟，然后又将整个顶端含了进去。他的嘴也因此被撑开，尼禄可以从这个方向看到但丁整齐的后槽牙。突然阴茎上传来被挤压的快感，他看到恶魔猎人被透明鸡巴彻底撑开的喉咙。咽射反应带来的肌肉收缩让整个口腔看起来更加色情。还有但丁的舌头，那条该死的舌头一刻不停地扭动着舔弄茎身，像一条灵活的红色小肥蛇。  
太超过了，尼禄咬咬牙再次想要把但丁推开，他的阴茎在但丁嘴里一搏一搏的接近射精。恶魔猎人也敏锐的觉察到了小尼禄的动静，晃起脑袋加快了抽插的动作，还不忘把落到眼前的几缕发丝别回耳朵。尼禄的心脏猛地收缩了一下，瞪大眼睛飞快的扫了一眼老男人的脸又好巧不巧的对上了但丁的视线，他为这个极具挑逗性的勾人眼神射了出来。下个瞬间，他看到白色的液体在但丁嘴里猛的晕开，含不住的精液和着津液溢出嘴角缓缓流下。但丁喉结耸动，把嘴里的那些一滴不剩地全咽了下去。

尼禄以为这已经结束了，准备开口叫但丁的名字，可他连第一个音节都没有发出就被眼前的男人扑倒在床。  
但丁拿臀缝蹭着尼禄又有勃起迹象的老二，手上也没闲着，三两下就把自己的外套脱下向外一抛，红色大衣飘向空中又轻轻落下，让尼禄想起之前他追上但丁时，对方也是这样落下的悬崖。

尼禄盯着但丁硕大的胸部发愣，按理说黑色有显瘦的作用，可是老男人穿上黑色胸照样那么大。边这样想着，尼禄伸手准备拽下但丁里面衣服的拉链，他要亲手把这对大白奶子从衣服里好好剥出来再细细品味一番。  
尼禄屏住呼吸，他看不见自己的手，只有在面前翘起并且无阻碍下滑的拉链头。但丁眯眼看着着自己逐渐拉开的衣服，浅浅地笑了一声。拉链应声停止下滑，取而代之的是突然上提还被捏得皱巴巴的衣领，尼禄几乎是拉着但丁撞上了自己的嘴。

“你管这个叫接吻吗”但丁往后挪了一点，暂时背对着尼禄所在的那个凹陷轻轻摸了下自己被撞得发麻的嘴。他还是看不见尼禄，但是可以想象出对方现在大概率像一个做错事的小孩子似的低着头一言不发。“看好了，小子”但丁捧起一团空气，笃定的认为那就是尼禄的脸蛋，随后分毫不差的，吻上了男孩儿的鼻尖。

这次轮到尼禄偷笑了，“你管这个叫接吻吗？”他把这句话加重语气原封不动的还了回去，心里却萌生了一股冲动，就像但丁捧上他的脸那样，他也想捧着但丁的脸，或者更过分一点，捏住老男人脸颊两侧的软肉使劲揉揉。但转念一想他和但丁好像也没有熟到这个地步，所以他只是拍了拍眼前老男人带着些许胡茬的脸，动作格外的小心，还下意识的吸了口气，生怕自己再用力一点就会把但丁弄坏。  
他从未质疑过但丁本人的实力，比起刚见面总和但丁打架的日子，他更喜欢两个人像现在这样，在这种暖色日光灯渲染的房间里，躺在柔软的床铺上，但丁能睡得很沉很沉，沉到不能被尼禄的亲吻叫醒。  
这是一种很难描述的感受，他想来想去还是认为自己更喜欢脆弱到浑身都是破绽的的但丁、一个不设防露出柔软肚皮的但丁。尼禄有些分不清他渴望守护但丁的坚硬外壳下的柔软内里还是珍视彼此互相袒露脆弱的信任。  
嘴唇上传开触感，他垂下目光，看到但丁的拇指抚着空气，“jackpot”，他知道老男人找到他想要的东西了。  
但丁的吻并没有他预想的那么张狂，或者说是老男人的嘴唇比他预想的还要柔软，刚刚口交的视觉刺激历历在目，他悄悄睁开眼，想看看但丁是什么表情。  
操！我的叔叔不可能这么可爱！和刚才的放荡的姿态完全不同，老男人脸颊泛红，紧闭双眼，尼禄看到他长长的银色睫毛在微微颤抖着，便使坏得用舌头扫过叔叔敏感的上颚，成功勾出一声喘息。  
年轻人大都不喜欢一直处于被动的状态，尼禄在经过刚刚那局爽到让人窝火的口交之后准备从这个吻开始彻底逆转现在的局势。  
凑巧的是，这也使但丁埋在内心很久的好斗情绪涌了上来，他结束了这个吻，离开前还不忘舔舔尼禄已经湿漉漉的嘴唇。  
两个人各怀鬼胎，可尼禄对于具体怎么做还是很迷茫，就像小孩第一次从精美包装里拿出可口蛋糕时，犹豫着是先蘸一口奶油还是先咬一口草莓。尼禄也在纠结是该先啜但丁的奶头还是先操但丁的屁股。  
这也给了狡猾叔叔先发制人的机会。他骑到尼禄身上，开始脱自己下半身的衣物，大大方方冲着空无一人的床展示着自己勃起的性器，尼禄咽了咽口水，真想骂他一句荤话。  
但丁毫不在意的开始给自己扩张，甚至故意眨巴着眼睛冲空气发问，“一声不吭，看来我们尼禄宝宝已经累到不行了噢”  
“fuck u”，闷闷的声音从但丁身下传来，本用于扩张的手被另一股力道拉拽出来，换上了别的什么进到内里欺负柔软的后穴。  
鬼手粗糙的触感让但丁一阵腰软，差点保持不住现在的姿势，穴口像是被空气操弄一样，有节奏的一张一合，随着尼禄手指的增加，穴口扩开的轮廓也越开，如果有人站在后面，能清晰的看到在里面被透明手指挑拨得不断蠕动的艳红肠肉。  
在手指划拉过某一块软肉时，尼禄看到身上叔叔的蓝色眼睛迷离了一瞬，“这是什么？”他明知故问，还不忘勾起手指再戳戳那个地方，“呜…我觉得差不多可以…啊”但丁下意识回避这个问题，抬起臀部想让尼禄把手指拔出来，这样不知节制的给予刺激让但丁觉得马上就要临近高潮，可他一点也不想这么早就让这小子扳回一局。  
可是尼禄也有他自己的想法，当下的情况，但丁看不见他，这也意味着对方很难预测到自己下一步的行动，有些事，现在不做以后就再也没法做了。尼禄选择把握这个千载难逢的机会。  
他一把揽住但丁，把叔叔拉到自己身上，但丁的脑袋搁上了尼禄的肩膀，为了防止乱动，男孩用一只手臂紧紧环着他的后颈。这时已经没有闲功夫感慨但丁贴到自己身上的胸大不大软不软了，尼禄像个孜孜不倦的学生似的用手指认真翻搅着老男人的后穴，用一种几乎残忍的频率和力道揉弄着穴里的敏感点。这效果立竿见影，但丁挣扎的力度大了起来，越来越急促的呼吸混着几声呻吟，“…不要…不要玩了…kid…嗯…”嘴里说出来的却还是拒绝的话，尼禄对此充耳不闻，那声kid甚至让他想当不爽，他还是保持之前的频率按压摩擦着叔叔的前列腺。然后他就听到但丁猛地拔高的声音，还有勾人的喘息声，尼禄觉得耳朵都在烧，自己的老二更是硬得像铁棒一样，迫不及待想要品尝一下老男人柔软多汁的后穴了。但丁还伏在自己身边哼哧哼哧的喘着气，小腹传开湿乎乎的触感，有一小滩精液浮在床单上。原来但丁刚刚被透明的鬼手玩到射精了，尼禄悄悄给自己加上一分。  
但丁觉得自己的脸被拍了拍，“老东西，这就不行咯？”，尼禄的声音从后边传来，然后就有什么东西把软趴趴的叔叔拽起来重新摆好，这让但丁背对尼禄，屁股也乖乖翘起来，是一个方便后入的姿势。  
尼禄扶着自己看不见但感觉上硬得要爆炸的阴茎抵住但丁的穴口，埋入一点又立马抽出来，恶趣味的看着肛口的环状肌被透明的鸡巴顶开又缩紧的模样。他还没来得及多看看湿润的内壁就被再次染上情欲的但丁无声催促着。而他本人完全沉迷于紧致的穴口，被这张小嘴弄到爽得吸气。但丁可不干了，主动往尼禄的方向送去屁股，让男孩整根阴茎全都没入自己的身体里。  
后穴被填满的但丁餍足的叹了口气，像只吃饱喝足在太阳底下蜷缩身体的大猫咪。这才刚刚开始，他们都很清楚这一点。遗憾的是，但丁终究低估了年轻人的热情和精力，这是他被操射两轮之后昏昏沉沉浮上脑子的后悔。

早在但丁第一次被尼禄操射时，但丁就慌慌张张往前爬，尼禄追在后面，叔叔逃到哪他就在哪里操他，这让老男人掉了不少生理盐水，尼禄每一次的研磨都让但丁腿根绷紧，直到但丁被顶得腿软，气喘吁吁倒在床上任由尼禄以九浅一深的节奏折腾他脆弱不以的肠道，男孩在里面留下了滚烫的精液，第一轮才告终结束。  
尼禄准备给但丁清洗，偏偏看到叔叔被阴茎摩得有些发肿的穴口一点一点的往外漏着精液，硬要说的话，还有腿根的压痕、挺立的奶头、汗津津的腰窝、湿漉漉的眼睛，这让尼禄再一次感到血往下涌小腹发热。  
但丁觉得尼禄应该结束了，他浑身酸痛，有种骨头散架的错觉，他都没力气抬起眼睛找他看不见的男孩在哪里了。脚踝却传来被拉拽的触感，但丁几乎要呜咽出来，他甚至不知道该往哪里跑，也不知道该说什么讨饶，只能由着尼禄把他像摆弄洋娃娃一样变化姿势，然后又一次吞入这超标尺寸的阴茎，过量的快感让他忍不住的蜷缩起脚趾。

但丁现在双手背在身后，是尼禄拽着他，这个动作让他被迫挺胸，使上边留下的吻痕和牙印一览无遗。  
非常突然的，尼禄很希望自己能再多两只手，这样他就能在拽着但丁手的同时用两只手好好揉揉叔叔丰盈的乳肉，还能掐住他的腰防止逃走。理想和现实的落差让小狗愤愤啃上了叔叔的肩膀。  
但丁一侧的奶子上出现几道压痕，尼禄的揉弄让他奶头充血挺立，但丁低下头迷迷糊糊的看着自己的胸被揉捏挤压，奶头时不时被拉拽拨动，这诡异的感觉让他突然陷进回忆里，一不留神就又要被拉下悬崖边缘。  
感受到叔叔的分心，尼禄狠狠擦过前列腺，听到但丁破碎的呻吟。  
好热，好热，尼禄喷洒在但丁颈窝的呼吸几乎要把他灼烧，也把他从冰冷的崖底拉了上来。

太温暖了，尼禄。但丁鼻子发酸，他觉得这只是因为今天被尼禄欺负得太过了。可尼禄偏偏让他想起很久之前，久到自己跟叛逆一样高的时候 遇到的小狗，很冷很冷的冬天也暖呼呼毛绒绒的小狗，有着清澈温柔的眼睛，可惜现在他看不到尼禄，没办法确定尼禄的眼睛里有着什么样的感情在酝酿。

尼禄松开但丁的手，转而去撸动他的阴茎，他学着但丁的样子也用指腹摩擦叔叔的马眼，无师自通的用掌心蹭着叔叔饱满的龟头。同时也没有放松对但丁后穴的顶弄，前后夹杂的快感把老男人爽得眼睛上翻，脑袋也扬起来，露出脆弱的颈脖。高潮来得格外无情，猛烈收缩的后穴也让尼禄第二次将精液灌进老男人的里面。

然后尼禄发现，他看得到自己了！所以他向但丁索吻，被操得迷糊的老男人终于得以对上尼禄的视线，他好不容易清醒一点，又被男孩吻的头晕目眩。  
该睡觉了。  
尼禄在愣神，但丁眸子深处的那股落寞刺痛了他，虹膜上的倒影也不是他，他眼里全是但丁，可但丁又把他当作谁了呢。  
但丁在愣神，他想到那条毛毛暖暖的小狗，他想要收养的最可爱的小狗，他记得妈妈说，要守护小狗哦。可是他没能守住妈妈，没能找到爸爸，最后连哥哥都被他弄丢了。  
尼禄想到那把刀，他想明天起来找但丁好好问清楚。  
但丁想到那个女孩，他叹了口气，却被尼禄拉过去搂着。最后一次，但丁暗暗发誓，然后往男孩温暖的怀里拱了拱。

尼禄醒来时，身边只剩下带着些余温的被褥。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 草 我觉得写得很像相声 作为端水达人，非常想再写一篇隐形蛋被哥和崽一起透（你再tm挖坑  
> 角色属于卡普空 ooc属于我 55 
> 
> 总之，谢谢观看，也许还有后续（？  
> (/ω＼)


End file.
